When One Door Closes, Another Opens
by arcaira86
Summary: After the events in Resident Evil 7, Ethan is in a hospital with his own primary objective within his reach. Being with his wife again means the world to him. Rated M for sexual content. Resident Evil 7 Spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 7.

Spoilers to follow; play the game first, please.

Ethan was proud of what he accomplished.

24 hours ago, he was driving on his way to Dulvey, Louisiana to search for his missing wife, Mia thanks to an e-mail telling him where she was trapped. While he walked up to the gate, hoping the family who owned the home would be honest and honorable, he was naïve and never fired a gun before in his life.

He hadn't even begun to anticipate the events that would have unfolded around him at the Baker estate. All the carnage… more than 20 missing people… a destroyed family… and a biological agent named Eveline holding his wife prisoner so she could have a family.

But sure enough, he'd survived the night of hell when so many others did not. He felt truly lucky to make it on the other side. And he found Mia – after three long years, she was back.

They were in a hospital room together, in a secure facility run by some company named Umbrella. There were two types of staff from what Ethan could tell; medical and military. Military were asking questions about the house, and the family. Medical were looking at Ethan's severed and reattached by staples hand, and looking over Mia's wounds from the boat crash.

Even with injuries to her head, arms, chest, and legs; she was still just as beautiful as the day they met. He never knew how strong and competent she was; he always thought she was a nanny – not the gun-toting, ass kicking, survivalist she actually is. In many ways, he felt like he could fall in love with her all over again.

"I'll give the two of you some privacy," a nurse was saying after she finished checking vitals and drawing blood for at least the twelve-millionth time.

Ethan didn't really pay the nursing staff any mind. He was busy looking at his wife while she looked out the window at the sun like she was seeing it for the first time.

She was his wife and all… but he felt shy about looking at her body in her hospital gown with so little left to the imagination. Her legs were so well defined, and something about her bruises was oddly attractive to him. The gown was tied at her ass and the back was wide open.

He tried to stop himself from staring at her, but she was a sight for sore eyes. They were barely married a year when she disappeared; still so much in love, full of hope, and looking forward to their future together.

"Mia…" Ethan started.

She noticing him staring at her when she turned her head toward his voice. She wiggled her ass in his direction before turning toward him.

"I'm glad you came looking for me," Mia said, sitting herself on the end of his hospital bed.

"Me too," said Ethan. "Did you pass inspection?"

Mia nodded, holding up her arms, showing the inside of them. They were full of bruises from being stuck multiple times while the nurses were trying to find healthy veins after the whole ordeal.

"They think I'm still human," Mia replied with smile. "And the Bakers took good care of me… when Eveline wasn't controlling their actions."

"They were good people," Ethan said. "Before, I mean."

"They were," Mia agreed.

She grew silent for a moment, but turned her attention to Ethan's left wrist.

"How was Zoey's stapling?" Mia asked.

Ethan looked down at his wrist, admiring where the medical staff replaced the staples with stitches, "She saved my hand miraculously."

Mia took a hold of his hand, feeling where she stabbed him with a screw driver, pinning him to the wall while she retrieved a chainsaw. The memories were strong, even though she was under the control of Eveline when she hurt her own husband. To her, she was still the one who brought so much pain to so many people.

"It wasn't you," Ethan said.

Mia looked at his eyes for a moment, deciding what she would do next.

He was no longer wounded from her. She kissed the spot on his palm where she pinned him. His skin tasted wonderful, just as she remembered his lips on hers.

Ethan sighed under the contact of her lips to his skin. His member started to throb as it stood to attention.

"I missed you," Mia said. Her other hand was resting on his knee. She couldn't have not noticed his growing erection.

He scooted toward her, holding her head in his hands, "I missed you too."

He brought his lips to hers. The kiss make him feel electricity coursing through his veins. Some 72 hours ago, he was still coping with losing her; now he was holding her once again. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. The idea of slamming himself inside her and filling her with his seed surged in his mind. His cock started throbbing.

Mia smirked at the sight, "Were you waiting?"

Ethan nodded, swallowing hard, "I wouldn't move on until I had answers…"

"My sweet, loving husband," Mia said. She pulled the bed sheet off of his lap and moved up his hospital gown, showing her his aching member.

Before Ethan could respond, Mia ran her fingers from head to base of his cock before running her tongue around the whole head. Ethan groaned louder than he anticipated when she took him entirely into her mouth, sucking gently on him. Her fingers still caressed the nerves while her tongue was working on the rest of it.

"Mia…" he whispered, feeling his arousal growing fast and hot. He felt precum drool its way out, and Mia didn't stop. She started to massage each ball in her free hand's fingers while she continued with steady sucks on his shaft.

"Babe, I can't…" Ethan tried to say, but he had no idea how coherent he was. He didn't want to have the hospital staff running in and interrupting such a sweet moment. He laid back on the bed, head up watching her head move as she performed on him.

"Don't hold back," Mia whispered before taking him back into her mouth and resuming her sucking.

Ethan felt his body release the heat became uncontrollable. He thrusted into her mouth as he rode out an incredible orgasm. Her taking him in her mouth was so hot, he held onto her head, fingers wrapped in her hair as he came for what felt like an amazing eternity. He slowed his motions and felt as she kissed the head and pulled her lips off of him as he began to go limp.

"I missed your taste," Mia said.

"Holy shit, babe," Ethan said. Nothing else would come to mind.

"Did you like it?" She asked, placing her hand on his stomach and her chin on her hand.

He reached down and pulled her up to have their lips meet. He reached down her hospital gown, rewarded by the fact she wasn't wearing any panties. He slid his fingers into her hot, wet sex, stroking her bundle of nerves with two fingers.

He appreciated her wetness along his fingers. The folds were incredible and welcoming. Mia started to lightly move her hips in approval of his touch. The walls of her vagina tried to tighten around his fingers as he stroked harder and longer.

She cried out in pleasure around his fingers, her arousal dripping out and onto the bed. He took a long, deliberate lick of his fingers to take in her flavor.

Mia lifted her head and smiled at him, giving him a tender kiss.

He was hard again, anxious to not let this moment pass him by. He pulled her up and rested her on the shaft of his erection, just teasing her entrance with the head. He pulled the gown off of her, letting it pool around her. Her nipples hardened in response to the exposure. Ethan cupped one hand on one breast and teased the peak of the other in his mouth.

Mia moaned, rocking her hips forward. When she rocked, he thrusted himself into her. He felt a wonderful tight, wet heat when he entered her. She stretched to accommodate him, moaning as the nerves awakened to him once again. He moved his grip to her hips, he started to move her up and down on him, appreciating how her body moved with each thrust.

It felt so good, but he had to make himself last. Being with her for the first time in so long was a truly special moment, and not just any banging would be appropriate. He needed to savor their time together, and remember that they're both alive.

Mia, too, held back her satisfaction, wanting to make this moment last. She believed she would never see him again. To be wrong was amazing enough, but to have him inside her once again was a pleasure unlike anything she'd felt before.

The heat rapidly grew between them.

"God, Ethan, yes!" Mia called, reaching the edge.

Ethan shushed her with a chuckle. He covered her mouth to keep the hospital staff from coming in and ruining their moment.

She laughed too, and then her giggle was interrupted as her walls tightened around him and she came as quietly as she could around him.

From her contractions, Ethan found his own climax. He spilled himself into her with each thrust. He pulled her off of him and into the bed next to him. He loosely tied her gown back on, and adjusted his. He covered both of them as she snuggled close to him.

"That was amazing, Ethan," Mia said finally, when her breathing returned to normal.

"I'll say," Ethan said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Her eyelids were heavy with sleep as she held his hand, interlacing their fingers. She rested her head in the crook of his arm, holding him close to her.

"I love you," Ethan said to her finally.

"I love you, Ethan," Mia replied from her sleep.


End file.
